A data center is a facility that holds telecommunication equipment, e.g., computers, servers, telecommunication devices, storage systems, security devices, and power supplies. A data center can occupy a room, a floor, or even an entire building. Usually, most of the equipment in a data center includes servers that are placed in racks. People can access the servers between the racks. In the data center, there is a supply of power from various power sources to the telecommunication equipment. However, it is costly to obtain the power sources to support the data center.
It is in this context that various embodiments of the present invention arise.